The Incredibles Alternate HISHE
Buddy: I mean after all I am your number 1 fan... *Bob: Buddy?! *Buddy: My name is not buddy and it's not incrediby boy either that ship has passed. That day I learned you can't count on anyone, especially your hero's. *Bob: Buddy... you don't understand there was a bomb on your cape... if you went down and tried to get help, you would've been blown into a million pieces. So after i took the bomb off of you it destroyed a rail line and would've killed a lot of innocent people. *Buddy: But I... I just... I just.. *Bob: I know you wanted to help and being a super is a dangerous thing... I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that my number 1 fan would've been hurt. Who would then tell awesome stories about me to their kids and grand-kids. *Buddy: MR. INCREDIBLE!! ---- *Elastigirl: also, my middle name is Martha. *Batman/Superman: (triggered) *Mr. Incredible: How? *Elastigirl: It’s a meme, honey.﻿ ---- Mr. Incredible was standing in front of tied up Bomb Voyage. "You're not going anywhere till the cops arived pal!" he said and started to walk away when he heard a sound of rocket engines. A person Mr. Incredible didn't want to see right now flew through the broken window-Buddy... "There's no need to fear! Incrediboy is Here!" The boy was dressed in a costume that matched that of Mr. Incredible. On his foot he was wearing a pair of rocket shoes that allowed him to fly. Aside from being annoyed Mr. Incredible was actually amazed. 'That boy sure is an inventor' he thought. "I'm here to help you Mr. Incredible! Look! Look! I've made this rocket shoes myself! That's how I made it here so fast! Sir, you always said about being loyal to yourself. But I didn't know who I am. That's when I realised it...I am with you! What do you think?" An urge to yell at the boy and send him away crossed Mr. Incredible's mind. But than he recalled things Elasticgirl said to him on their dates. 'You have to be more flexible'. It made sense since she was able to...win his heart. Also the fact of his marriage and obvious future parenthood made him realise that anger and harshness won't be good for the boy that worships him and wants to help him. 'I will try be flexible. This boy is a genius inventor...I have to help him see it' Mr. Incredible already had a plan. "Look Incrediboy." he said as he kneeled down to Buddy's eye level "You have to know that I really apreciate your desire to help me and be my sidekick." A big smile apeared on Buddy's face. "But you are forgetting what being a superhero is. It's a dangerous thing. You know bad guys from cartoons, Buddy?" Buddy nodded "Real ones are much more dangerous. They won't show you mercy because you're a kid. They would kill you on the spot." a look of horror apeared on Buddy's face. "That's why for the sake of my biggest fan I can't let you be my sidekick" Buddy was a little dissapointed, but also happy that his Hero cared for him. "So what should I do Mr. Incredible? I want to be a hero." "Everyone can be a hero Buddy. Your rocket shoes" Mr. Incredible pointed at them "They allow you to fly. That is a genius's work. You are a brilliant inventor Buddy. That's your talent and that's your key to be a hero for this world. Being a Superhero is an extreme you should avoid. I advice you to invent machines and devices that ca n improve people lives. Faster ways of transport, communication, medicine. Remember that inventors are also heroes even though they don't fight bad guys" A look of determination appeared on Buddy's face. "You're right Mr. Incredible. Being a Super Hero is not a life for me. It's dangerous and scary. I'll do what you told me. I will become engineer and scientist. My devices wil change this world! I wil help end wars, hunger, deseases and poverty. Thank you for helping me see it!" "You're welcome Buddy" Mr. Incredible smiled at the boy "Who knows, maybe one day I'll be your biggest fan." Many years later. Mr. Incredibles advice allowed Buddy to become the most famous inventor on the Planet. Thanks to him the Supers were also allowed to return to business. Category:Alternate Endings